


How things are

by Datboiistrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Angst, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, BAMFs, Babies, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Character Death, Crying, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider is Not an Asshole, F/F, F/M, Fights, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robots, Sad Dave Strider, Time Travel, Trans Character, Unrequited Love, but he is also???, its kinda complicated, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datboiistrash/pseuds/Datboiistrash
Summary: In which Ana Martinez changes everything.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal & Davesprite, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider, Sollux Captor/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	How things are

\-------> Ana, fix everything

What's to fix anymore it's all broken due to what I did. Dave is dead, Bro is dead and so is everyone else. Everything is my fault, if only I protected him from everything if only I wasn't such a failure.

The day is April 14th, 2020 and it's been 11 years since everyone decided to play Sburb. It's been 8 years since everyone but me died or disappeared and it is most definitely been way too long since I've broken the game and became the _**ULTIMATE**_ _**GOD**_ _ **TIER**_ by hacking the game. 

Yeah, I'm kinda good at that shit. I'm also pretty good at _**FUCKING SHIT UP**_ and _**STRIFING**_ due to my shit upbringing by my Mom and Dirk. Well, actually Dirk was the only one who raised me. 

My Mom, Athena Martinez, was a total abusive bitch and no it wasn't because of Lil' Cal because she wasn't around him, trust me I checked 


End file.
